User blog:Eth3792/Gold Ledger and Notes - v7.1
Introduction Coming into the , I have 782 and roughly 1,930,000. My plan is to go for one of the NASCARs—either the Toyota Camry or the Ford Mustang—as well as the Ferrari 812 Superfast in its LTS. Including ~300 from ads, 108 from daily check-ins, and 76-126 from WTTT, I'm expecting somewhere around net 0 for the update, while keeping up with everything (unlike last update). To create your own gold ledger, see the Gold Tracker Template by Amrosa and QuickNick. Gold Ledger Ledger |Gold=782}} for US$19.99|Gold=1325}} Summary I end the with 1,970 , a net gain of 1,188 . Not including the purchase, my net was -137 , mainly due to slacking on ads (and upgrading the Camry early). During this period I attained these cars: * Toyota Camry (2019) for 284 in upgrades from its LTS * Ferrari 812 Superfast for 538 in upgrades from its LTS * Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat for 0 in the 6th birthday celebration I had great fun driving the NASCARs once again in this update. A free car and super-cheap gold are great pluses too! Looking forward to earning one of the 2018 GT3 cars in v7.1.5. Notes * Feb 11: Alright, three new NASCARs! I already have the '18 Chevy (and the '16 Hendrick Motorsports Chevy) so I'll either go for the Ford or the Toyota. I have no (real) Toyota NASCARs, and it seems to have the best top speed of the three this time around; however, I obviously don't have a Mustang yet, and I really want many of its paint schemes. Decisions, decisions... * Feb 14: Since there's not much to do for these 2 weeks, I've decided to catch up on some career stuff, starting off with Marquis World Championship. These last few stages were a blast, especially the events with worn tires—I think the unserviced, unupgraded grip value of 0.41g is the lowest possible in the game! At that level you basically have to creep through the corners, and you can nearly drift in a straight line. * Feb 18: Man, this was kind of a wasted week in the online arenas. My unupgraded loaner time in WTTT was 0.2 out of E when I last checked—which was Friday afternoon. Could've easily gained a couple of tenths to get 5 extra gold, but oh well. I had a mostly upgraded F12berlinetta for OMP too, and while I got up to 780 points early in the week, a bad session on Weds dropped me down to 681 and I never got back on. Still haven't done much with the NASCARs, but I'm going for the Camry in honor of JGR's 1-2-3 in the 500. (Besides, it may be the last Camry we get!) * Feb 25: I should really post notes more often. I did manage to get a group E time with the unupgraded Mazda this time. Also earned the Camry, which along with NASCAR Exhibition has been really fun to drive for the last couple of weeks. (I'd forgotten how much I enjoy driving the NASCARs...) LTS upgrades get it to D at Indy Speedway; I may upgrade it to 2019 Season completion PR to get 25 extra gold in C. B is likely impossible without FU. * Feb 28: What a way to end the month! A 275 car offered for free, a TTC with free livery for said car, +100% Fame for 48 hours... I managed to use this last part to my advantage yesterday by doing my usual Fame event, the perpetual Endurance at PTT Long in the P1 GTR ES. Ended up getting just over 200 km, and going from lower 119 to upper 122 with the combined 8x bonus, which brought me back down to just barely in 122 when adjusted to 6x... If I'd completed two laps less I may have been able to collect the lv 122 bonus twice! Also did two 5-lappers in the MP4-X with the little time I had today, which with the agent earned me around 80k Fame, or roughly half a level. Finally, FM has offered me 1325 gold for $19.99, which has me seriously considering making an IAP for the first time in my life... * Mar 2: A fun team challenge which for me consisted of trying several different Indy Speedway Endurance events and seeing how far I could get. My record was 51.4 km (nearly 13 laps) with the DODGE VIPER SRT10 ACR-X in Pro/Am Supercar Club. Also decided that 20 USD is a fine price to pay for a game where I've already racked up nearly 700 hours, and I might as well get 1,325 gold to go with it :-) Oh yeah, also earned the Superfast. * Mar 4: After a bit of deliberation, I decided to upgrade the Camry further to move up a group, since my end goal is to 100% 2019 Season. I'd already done the same with the Hellcat, though it took me a while to set a clean run that was fast enough for C. Looking forward to the next update, I'll probably go for just the NSX, since it's the first Acura in the game (and it looks sweet!) and only one should be needed to complete 2018 Season. Category:Blog posts